¡Átame a ti!
by Crystal-Dark
Summary: Harry Potter llega a la estación de autobuses de Kingston, cuando es atrapado por un desconocido. ¿Realmente es un desconocido? SLASH // Harry & ?¿


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no me pertenecen.

Harry & ¿-? SLASH. NC-17. Sin betear

Final para romanticones :)

**¡Átame a ti!**

Harry acababa de bajar del autobús, en el que había viajado durante más de cinco horas. Esperó a que el conductor, encargado de entregar el equipaje, saliera y empezara a repartir bolsas y maletas. Cuando tuvo en su poder su bolsa de viaje se despidió de los pasajeros con los que había entablado conversación durante el trayecto, y les deseó buenas noches.

Hacía un par de años que la guerra contra Voldemort había acabado, con la victoria del bando de la luz. El "niño de oro" siguió con sus estudios en Howgarts, ya que estos se vieron interrumpidos en su sexto año por la batalla. Los recuerdos y pesadillas eran ya parte de su vida diaria. No podía evitar rememorar la muerte y destrucción que acarreó aquella guerra. Pero sin duda lo peor de todo era el revivir día tras día la muerte de sus mejores amigos. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger habían muerto en el campo de batalla por maldiciones enviadas por algún asqueroso mortifago que en realidad habían sido dirigidas al moreno. Se habían sacrificado para que Harry pudiese devolver la paz por fin al mundo mágico, hecho que no hacia sentirse menos culpable al moreno.

Tras la graduación se había distanciado del mundo mágico, a pesar de las insistentes negaciones de los que le rodeaban. La señora Weasley había llorado y le suplicaba que no se alejara, que allí siempre tendría a su _familia_, pero Harry no podía deshacerse de su nudo en la garganta, cada vez que los veía le recordaban a sus amigos caídos.

Por eso llevaba más de un año instalado en el mundo muggle. Había empezado a trabajar en una biblioteca situada en el centro de Winchester. Le encantaba su trabajo, ya que aunque no había sido uno de los más destacados en los estudios de su curso, siempre le había encantado la lectura, y los libros eran una pequeña pasión con la que actualmente tenía el placer de trabajar cada día.

Pero ahora se encontraba en la estación de autobuses de Kingston, ciudad cercana a Londres, dispuesto a disfrutar del par de días libres que había pedido. Su jefe le había informado de que al día siguiente tendría lugar una conferencia de su escritor favorito, y no había dudado en asistir.

La estación estaba a casi oscuras, ya por las altas horas en las que estaban. Había llegado en el último bus ya que aparte de ser el más barato, no solía estar muy concurrido. A Harry nunca le agradaron las multitudes.

Buscaba la salida cuando le pareció escuchar pasos a su espalda. Extraño, ya que no había visto a nadie detrás de él. Se giró para confirmarlo y efectivamente no había nadie. Pensó que lo había imaginado.

Pero nada más dar un par de pasos todo se volvió negro, y se desplomó en el suelo sin notar como un par de brazos lo sostenían.

o0o0o0o0o

Cuando despertó todo seguía siendo oscuridad, ni siquiera sentía su propio cuerpo, lo último que recordaba era estar buscando la salida en la oscura estación. Una voz le sobresaltó.

- Por fin despiertas.

Aquella voz profunda le causó un escalofrío. Le resultaba conocida, pero no lograba ubicarla.

Poco a poco empezaba a notar por fin su cuerpo, se aterró al darse cuenta de que aparte de la venda en sus ojos, estaba tumbado con los brazos y piernas atadas a algo que no reconocía, y estas últimas estaban separadas de par en par, pero se aterró aún más al no sentir la ropa consigo, totalmente a la disposición de cualquiera.

- ¿Quién eres? Maldito pervertido¡desátame!

- Mmm… quien soy….- dejó la respuesta al aire.- Veo que con los años has mejorado

Notó como unos dedos fríos rozaban sus muslos subiendo poco a poco, recorriendo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar un jadeo cuando esos dedos pellizcaron uno de sus pezones.

- No sabes cuanto soñé con esto…

El moreno iba a responder cuando unos calidos labios se posaron sobre su piel. Aquel hombre lo conocía desde hace tiempo por lo que parecía, así que supuso que era un compañero de Howgarts. Pero¿quién?

Dejó de pensar cuando una mano se cerró en torno a su pene, sacándole un gemido. A su vez sentía los besos del hombre a lo largo de su pecho, mordisqueando levemente sus pezones ya erectos.

No entendía como era posible que reaccionara con las caricias que le dedicaba aquel desconocido. Aunque no pensó mucho en ello.

Se sentía totalmente vulnerable y expuesto, al tener las piernas sujetas, dejando a la disposición de aquel hombre sus partes íntimas.

Aquella boca comenzó a descender hasta llegar a su miembro y sustituir la mano con la que le masturbaba hasta ahora.

Una traviesa lengua subía y bajaba alrededor de la erección, y de vez en cuando se paraba a devorarla entera, chupando, lamiendo, succionando, volviéndole loco, con un delicioso mete-saca.

Sintió un dedo adentrarse en su trasero, y más tarde otros dos, preparándolo, pero con las atenciones recibidas a su pene ni siquiera les prestó atención.

Cuando estaba a punto de venirse, el hombre se retiró. Un gruñido de parte del moreno, y ruidos de ropa siendo retirada. Harry entró en pánico. Nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales, o al menos no había llegado tan lejos. Y ahora estaba _dejándose_ tomar por un desconocido. Un desconocido que lo estaba poniendo a mil. Seguía temblando cuando escuchó al hombre hablar.

- Tranquilo Potter, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras.

¡Oh Dios!. Aquella forma de pronunciar su apellido se le hacía demasiado conocida. ¡Pero no podía ser él! Era imposible. Se regañó mentalmente por su debilidad. Aquello ya lo tenía superado. O eso creía.

Harry sintió por primera vez el cuerpo del otro sobre él. Piel con piel. Piel que se le antojó malditamente suave.

El hombre se movía encima de él, friccionando sus miembros, besándole el cuello, y él solo podía suspirar y pensar en más.

Entonces sintió unas manos en su trasero y la punta de algo posicionándose en su entrada.

- ¡Oh Dios!.- gritó cuando notó todo aquel miembro dentro de él.

Lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro en contra de su voluntad. A pesar de que la penetración no había sido brusca, en contra de lo que hubiera pensado, de verdad le dolía.

El desconocido se mantuvo quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara, y se agachó a besar la cara del moreno, retirando las lágrimas.

Harry estaba confundido. Aquellos gestos de ternura, y la delicadeza con la que le trataba (N.a. // sin contar el hecho de estar atado y retenido _contra su voluntad_ ;)) aquel tipo lo estaban desconcertando.

Poco a poco el hombre fue deslizando su pene dentro y fuera del moreno. A cada nueva penetración iba aumentando la fuerza y rapidez de las estocadas.

Harry se sintió morir (de placer) cuando aquel pene tocó aquel punto en su interior. Tenía ganas de deshacerse del amarre y abrazar el cuerpo que lo estaba haciendo subir al cielo.

Estaba ya próximo a venirse cuando una mano empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente, y explotó en el mejor orgasmo que tendría en su vida.

- ¡¡¡ DRACOOOOOO !!!

Sintió como a su vez el otro le llenaba con su semen, y se quedaba estático al oír el nombre pronunciado por el moreno, aún sin salir de él.

- ¿Qué…¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Qué…¿Qué dije?

Harry, que aún se recuperaba del orgasmo, no se había dado cuenta de lo dicho.

- Dijiste Draco.

- ...No

- Si.

- ¡No!

- Lo dijiste.

- ...

- ¿Potter?

-¡Oh Dios!... no puedo creer que lo haya dicho. Ya lo tengo superado….- susurró muy bajito, pero el otro le oyó perfectamente.

- ¿Superado el qué?.- preguntó mientras salía del otro cuerpo.

- No creo que sea algo que tenga que hablar con un desconocido.- Respondió a la defensiva, más bien queriendo evitar el tema.

- Y si te dijera… que no soy tan desconocido…

Se inclinó sobre Harry, y posó sus labios sobre los del moreno. El primer beso de ambos, fue dulce, lento e intenso, lo contrario de lo esperado.

Mientras que se besaban, Harry no se dio cuenta de que le habían retirado la venda de sus ojos. Cuando se separaron y los abrió, casi le da un infarto.

- Ma-ma- ¡¡Malfoy!!

Draco Malfoy le estaba mirando. Se dio cuenta entonces de donde estaban. Tumbado en el pequeño pasillo de un autobús, con sus piernas y brazos amarrados a los posabrazos de los asientos. ¡Menudo pervertido!

- Veo que me recuerdas.- sonrió.

- Pero yo… creía que estabas muerto. Nos dijeron que falleciste en la batalla…

- Os informaron mal. Me fui del mundo mágico, por lo que no suelo usar demasiado la magia. Y como has podido ver, sigo muy vivo… y en buena forma.- lo reafirmó con un movimiento de caderas que sonrojó al moreno.

Volvió a besarle, recargando su cuerpo sobre él.

- ¿Cómo…¿Cómo me encontraste?.- preguntó jadeando.

- Llevaba mucho tiempo siguiéndote la pista. Y justo ahora tuve la oportunidad de atraparte.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Veo que si no te lo digo claramente no lo entenderás¿verdad?.- sonrió ante el continuo sonrojo del moreno. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- Me gustas. De hecho estoy enamorado de ti desde tercero, o quizás siempre lo estuve.

Harry había dejado de respirar ante la confesión del rubio. Le miraba con ojos desorbitados.

Draco sonrió tristemente. Se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones. No era como si después de confesarse el moreno se tirara a sus brazos diciéndole que también le amaba. No era posible que alguien tan puro como su moreno se pudiera fijar en alguien como él. Que hubiera gritado su nombre no significaba nada…

- Bueno… ¿Y qué fue eso que se supone superaste?.- cambió de tema, no podía ponerse a llorar delante de él.

Harry volvió en si, y fijo sus ojos en aquellos que le rehuían cristalinos.

- A ti.

- ¿A mi? – Draco estaba confundido.

- Si.- pausa larga.- Siempre pensé que mi obsesión por ti era algo pasajero, aunque sabía que me estaba engañando a mi mismo. Pensé que lo había superado una vez me informaron de tu muerte. Pero la verdad es que siempre te he amado, Draco.

Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban ahora por los ojos grises, mientras se abalanzaba sobre los labios del moreno debajo de él. Ambos se besaban con pasión y reían como niños al saberse correspondidos. Hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que aún continuaba amarrado.

- Hey ¿Te importaría soltarme? Tengo unas ganas locas de tocarte.

- Ahora no huirás¿verdad?- rió mientras empezaba a soltarle.

- No amor, ahora que te tengo no pienso soltarte.- Le rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos mientras le besaba.- **¡Átame a ti!**

o0o0o0o0o

Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios :)


End file.
